Typical Cops
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth is a NYPD detective and it is high time that she gets her first real Partner. They don t turst each other and they hate each other. She thinks he is a cold violent guy and he thinks she is soft and useless in a fight. Will they ever manage to become friends or even more?
1. We meet again

**Okay. This is a Percabeth story. Annabeth is a young, brilliant and attractive NYPD detective and she get´s a new partner. She hates him the moment he entered the office. The feeling is mutual plus her new partner doesn´t trust his new partner to have his back on the job. Will they manage to get over there differences or will they have to suffer the consequences?**

* * *

Bachelor party.

Annabeth pov.

My half-brother Malcom came up to my desk. "Anni, they decided on who your new partner will be.." "Okay Malcom. First of all. Don´t call me Anni. My name is Annabeth. Second of all. Were is his file."

My brother rolled his eyes and tosses the surprisingly thick and heavy file, "Hey Piper. You wanted to break in the file with me?" I call over to my best friends desk. She scrambles to her feet and over toward my desk and sits down on my table top. I remove the rubber band holding the binder shut. Then I open the file. I ignore the front page with the picture and go straight for the first page of the part that contained his history. It was impressive and not informative.

Former Job.

US NAVY.

Name: Percy Jackson.

Rank. (large blacked out space)

Then there was a long text about his career. Sadly anything informative and interesting was blacked out as well. The only paragraphs not blacked out were the last few pages stating that Percy Jackson quitted the NAVY and started attending the police academy.

Since the report said nothing I went back to the front page.

There was a picture of a young man in a NAVY uniform with a officers cap on his head. He looked quite hansom and had black hair and green eyes he also looked kind off familiar.

The office door opened again and Jason walked in. He and piper like each other but that was a secret. Wich meant that every one knew about it except them. Piper called over to Jason. "Hey Jason. Look at the file of Annabeths future partner."

He came over and Piper looked at the pages in wich more words were concealed behind black ink then were readable.

Jason whistled. "Who is this guy? Ex CIA? What does he want with the NYPD?"

"It sais here that he is ex NAVY and that he left the military to start a new life. I have to admit he looks like this guy was involved in some top shit." Jason nods.

I look over to Malcom who was sitting at his desk. "When is this Percy Jackson coming."

"He should have come this morning but he sayed he had an appointment. He also said he would be here in about thirty minutes."

"Said?"

"Ohh yes,. I forgot. I was on the phone with him this morning. He seems like a competent guy. He had no sence of humor what so ever but I think he will be good at police work. He aced from the academie. His tactical skills are of the charts. The only parts that wasn´t perfect were the psychic evaluations. They said he is quite introverted and lacks people skill." Piper groans. "Please don´t tell me we are getting one of these people that have checklists for brushing there teeth."

I roll my eyes at my best friend. Suddenly the door opens again and Frank enters the room. "Good morning Frank." We chorus like a school class. Frank waves back at us."Annabeth is getting a new partner and he is hot."

Frank chuckled. "Well. Jason and I are on patrol in an hour." Suddenly the door opened and a tall, muscular, black haired green eyed man that I now recognised him again.

* * *

Flashback (half a year ago): "To Frank and Hazel." I yell and we bump out glasses together and drain the liqueur. We were in a bar and our college Frank was getting married to a nurse named Hazel." The bachelor party was in full swing and practical our whole office was there. Yep we were all drunk so Jason was going do what he always did when he was drunk. He was looking for the toughest guy in this place and he intended to fight him.

I however was intending to hook up with some one tonight.. Then I saw him. He was tall, muscular, black-haired and had sea-green eyes and he was my target for tonight. I got to my feet and made my way toward the bar were he was sitting. Sadly I was cut of by a young, attractive woman. It looked like he also expected her because he gave her a breath hug. Fortunately I was close enough to hear what they were saying over the music.

The black haired man spoke first. "So Hestia. You told them I was fit for duty and yet you tell me not to extend my post at the NAVY."

The young woman sighed. "Percy. You are fit for duty for now but you are approaching a place from were there is no return."

"What are you saying doc?" "I am saying that you are back in the US for the first time in years and you are at a bar. Strange don´t you think. Listen Jackson, you need a new life. I suggest you try out for the job you mentioned. You should also visite your mother. She hasn´t heard from you for three years and I think it would do both of you good. Ohh and that blond over there is listening in on us." I wasn´t to happy of being made.

The mad chuckled. "Yes I´ve noticed."

The woman also chuckled. "If you are interested in a hook up then I think she might be open for a few things" Sadly Jason turned up. He was drunk and had found his opponent. He assumed the black haired man and the woman were getting closer so he turned his attention to the woman to provoke the man. I could have cursed him. "Back of." The man growled at Jason. Before Jason could so anything the woman named Hestia patted Percy on the back. "You are not in Afghanistan or Korea anymore. Think about what we talked about." With that she grabbed her handbag and left. The man stood up and walked toward me. "Do you want to dance?"

* * *

**This is the first chapter. If you liked it so far then Review and I will continue it. While you are waiting for the next chapter feel free to try out my stories. "Eagle and Trident, Movies are real life and Adventure of a lifetime." I hope you enjoy them. Please Reivew.  
**

**Henie Locker over and out**


	2. First time out

**Okay. I will continue this story. I hope you have fun and give me a few Reviews and so on. I fear the Percabeth is still in dry dock and will be for a while until they finally warm up to each other. Trust me. I adore the Percabeth and I will fight for it. Please have fun.  
**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Here you are.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP : As you wish.**

**To Guest : WIll do.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ : Thank you.**

**To Guest: I plan to.**

Annabeth pov.

I am pulled back into the presence by Jason. "Wait. You are that thy guy from the Bar. The one that took Annabeth home." Okay. This is humiliating. I glared at Jason. "Well that was back then. I am Percy Jackson and I am supposed to be assigned to detective Annabeth Chase.."

So, my new partner wanted to stay professional. Fine by me. At least he didn´t tell everyone how I was in bed and what I did to him like a certain ex-boyfriend named Luke Castellan did. "Were is my desk?"

That was astoundingly impolite. But I decide to cut him some slack since it is his first day. "You are right next to me since we are partners." I smile brightly at him but his face and eyes star emotionless. He nods and sits down. Then he turned on his laptop and started working. Great. My first partner is a jerk. I look at my schedule. We were supposed to go to the gun range in les then an hour. "Hey Jackson. We have to be at the gun range in forty minutes."

"I know." He turns his attention back to his computer. Ohh joy.

–-line breaker-

We entered the shooting range and grabbed two targets. Then we hung them up and let them drive them down the range. I snap on protection for my ears and pull out my Beretta out of my shoulder holster and look at my new partner who was pulling out the NAVY version of the sig sauer p226. "I didn´t know the police used the sig sauer?" I ask.

"Normally they don´t but they made an exception for me." Then he starts shooting pell mell at target. The mag is empty and he ejects it and stuffs a new mag in less than a heart beat. Then he empties his mag again in record time.

He pushes the button letting the the target drive back down the range and gathers up the empty bullet caskets. "I will await your evaluation." He put his gun back into it´s holster and leaves, letting me standing there. Well at his fire rate he could be lucky to even hit the target.

I aim my own gun at my target and fire two mags empty. I retrieve my target and rip of Percy´s of as well. When I saw his I was impressed. Half his bullets had hit the target sheet in the face and the other half hit the target center mass. His aim was as close to perfect as it could be. The bullet holes were very close together and dead on target.

In the academy and during training I was respected for my accuracy but Jackson let me look like an armature.

Sighing I fill out the paper work and leave the hall.

As soon as I reach other office I walk up to Percy. "What is your problem?" He arrogantly raises an eyebrow. "I have no problem."

"They why are you behaving like a total jerk?"

His eyes narrow. "Listen detective. I am here to work for the NYPD, not to make friends. Now if you don´t have anything work related to discuss me I would like to go over the last few reports that this department handed in to get a feeling for about what is awaiting me in this job." He turned his attention back to the screen of his lap top and continued going through the reports. Pissed of I beacon Piper to follow me and we walk to the cafeteria. "My new partner is a total jerk." My friend looked at me questioningly. "He just walked out on me at the gun range and when I confronted him about why and he just blew me of. How am I supposed spend my whole career with this guy." Before Piper could say anything my Phone started ringing.

–-line breaker-

I walk back into the office. "Jackson. We have a case. Some store got robbed and we are to investigate." My new partner acknowledged me and grabbed his badge. Then he got up and we left the police station to were my cruiser was parked. "Did you do an advanced tactical driving course?" I look at him surprised. This was the first time he had directly spoken to me. "ahm no. I did the basic NYPD driving course." I ask. Were was this going. Percy looked like he wanted to discuss something but thought better of it. I got in the driver's seat and he got in at the shot gun seat.

I sighed and started the engine. "Okay What happened?" Percy asked. "Well there was a robbery in some shop downtown. The owner tried to defend his shop and got shot. He is still alive but the OR."

He nods."Do you get cases often?" The man asks curiously. "About ones a month." He nods.

Wow. He just spoke more to me then ever before. He was really warming up to me. Note the sarcasm. Percy's phone ringed. "Do you mind?"

No go ahead.. He plucked in an ear piece. "Detective Jackson here."

Then after a few seconds he started laughing. "Yes bro I am now in the NYPD. I heard you got deployed on the Ohio. How is she?" A few seconds silence in wich Percy listened to the person on the other side. "Yes she really is a beauty. Are the boy´s alright?" They talked for a few more minutes until Percy said good bye and ended the call. "Who was?" that I ask curiously. A member of the team I used to be in.

Curious about my partners past I press on. "Do you miss you old job?" "Yes."

"So you were in the NAVY?" I ask. "Yes I was." It was apparent that he was on guard now. "What did you do." He went rigid. "That is classified and non of your business any way. Now concentrate on the road." His shot back at me steely as stared at the road. Ohh well.

"Jackson. Can we please try to get along. You don´t have to be a jerk the whole time. "

Percy raised his eyebrows. "We can get along. Let us concentrate on doing our job and every one is happy. " I glared at the street. " "Is this about what happened at the bar half a year ago? Because if that is the case you should know that was a bachelor party and I was drunk. Just because we had sex doesn´t mean we can´t be friends." He looks at me surprised.

"You really think this is about that we hooked up? No, I am just not interested in a friendship with you. I have my friends and you have yours. We are colleges and this is as far as we go."

I had to admit that I was disappointed. I had heard so much about the close friendship partners developed over months and years of working together and I had been excited and eager to make my own experience. Now here I was with my Partner saying that he had no interest what so ever in friendship or any thing of the kind.

"But if you want to hook up again you just have to say so. You were quite good in bed."

luckily we were waiting at a red street light or we would have had an accident because I turned to him in shock. "Did he really think that I was some slut?"

**I hope you had fun with this chapter. Now I deserve a few Reviews so write them. I spent a few hours writing this and you can spend a few seconds to Review. So if you had fun with the chapter then go ahead.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	3. Hit s the wrong person

**Here you are you strange people.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP : Here you are.**

**To AnnabethChase712 : Your welcome.**

Percy pov.

"But if you want to hook up again you just have to say so. You were quite good in bed." I didn´t realy think she was like that but that was the best way to get her to stop being friends with me. She really seemed like a kind person but she also was type of person I would fall for in the end and that would mean I would want to stay with her. Nop that wasn´t in the plan. I planed on going back to the SEALs ASAP. I knew that if I tried to get back on duty Hestia would block me and that would totally suck for me. So I had to bide my until Hestia would alow me to return.

Looking out of the front window I pretend not to notice Annabeth staring with a hurt expression on her face. I actually felt guilty for treating her like this. She sniffed once but drove on.

The urge to apologize got larger and larger and just as I thought I would just have to apologize we finely reach the crimes séance. I quickly get out and follow Annabeth. I may be one of the best fighters in the world but this was her section of expertise.

She was the senior detective and I had no experience at all to I intended to follow the way Annabeth did what she did with the utmost concentration. We showed the offers standing at the door our badges and entered the shop. I eminently noticed the bullets holes to the wall behind her.

Annabeth didn´t seem to care for them at all and started going over the crimes seen inch by inch. This was Annabeths arena and I she was my mentor after all. I incredibly sexy mentor maybe but still my mentor.

"Jackson. What do you see?"

I look around. "That the shop keeper never got a single bullet out of it´s barrel and that the intruder had known Idea how to really use a gun."

"From what do you take that."

"The hight of the bullet holes on the wall suggest that the tango didn´t take cover.

This is a confined space and every shot would have been at point-blank range.

I think that the shop keeper didn´t shot anything because you said that only the shopkeeper was injured and there aren´t any bullet holes on the opposite wall." She nodded. "What kind of people do you think did this?"

"Beginners. Even most of the gangs have better marks men then these guys are. "

For the next hour Annabeth points out things that I either would have never thought about with out her pointing out of that I didn´t understand the significant even with her help." Shall we question the suspects?"

I could tell that this wasn´t a real question and a few minutes later we were sitting inside the car on our way back to the station.

-line breaker-

We walk into the police station and to the interrogation rooms. "Do you want to play good cop bad cop?" She asked. I nod. "Do you want me to play bad cop. It´s all I ever played." She looks at me interested. "You´ve interogated people before." I grin at her darkly. "Yes. I was quite good. They always told me every thing I wanted to know...in the end."

The detective shuddered."You are joking right. You tortured people?"

"I so miss all the screaming." I brag. "Well as long as you don´t do that here." She laughs nervously. obviously she thought I was joking. This was going to be interesting. "So I play bad cop?" "Fine by me." She opens the door to the interrogation room. At the table sits as boy that looked like a Latino elf and he was young. Maybe about seven teen. This was going to be easy and the boy was already scary. This was one of those great interrogation room like in the movies and the boy knew he was in deep shit. I knew the drill. Since I was the mean guy I would start talking.

We sit down opposite of him.

"Leo Valdez I am detective Jackson and this is my partner Detective Chase. We are investigating the attempted murder of Simon Gray."

The boy looked up scared. "I swear to god. We didn´t want to kill anyone. My friend Octavian panicked and started shooting."

"I don´t care what happened. This is going get you for." Annabeth looked at me disdainful.

She spoke in a lot softer voice. "List Leo. I think you just made a mistake and never wanted all this to happen but you need to give me something tp convince the judge that you aren´t a bag guy. After a while of going back and fourth Leo cracked. "Listen. What am I supposed to do. I need to live somehow! My mom died in a fire a few years ago and no school wants a guy with ADHD and dyslexia." Leo screamed. Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

I lean back and let all the mean disappear. "Leo Valdez. I have ADHD and dyslexia to. I never managed to stay in more than one year at the same school until late high school. Now I am a detective and I got this. I pull out the ´The Navy and Marine Corps' Medal of Honor ´ of my pocket.

My partners eyes widen and so did Leos.

"You can get over every disadvantage in life if you try. Now I suggest you talk to us really fast or you are going to prison for the rest of your young adult hood. Don´t try to pull that one me." I turn to Annabeth. "You want something from Starbucks?"

She fake smiled at me. "Yes please. A espresso if possible." I get up and leave the room moping about the fact that I couldn´t try out any of the tactics that I learned in Langley." I go into the viewing room of the interrogation room. Piper and Leo´s lawyer were already inside watching in the interrogation room. The lawyer glared at me and Piper stared at me wide eyed. "Where did you interrogate your last person?"

I grin evilly. "Guantanamo bay." "Figures." She grumbled darkly. I watch as Annabeth plays the nice cop until Valdez spilled and agreed to cooperate with us. Annabeth even promised to get him back into the system and of the streets like a boss.

"Okay Leo. Officer Grace will pick you up and finish the paper work with you. Good luck kid." Annabeth got to her feet and left the interrogation room and joined us. "Were is my espresso?" I raised my eyebrow in the most arrogant way possible wiping the smile of her face dead state letting me feeling guilty. "We have another criminal to interrogate. Let´s get Octavian behind bars. He at least deserve it." The blond growls and then she shoves past me out of the room. Piper gives me the "Why?!" look and I follow her out of the room and to the next interrogation room. What a fucked up world. Isn´t it?

**Now you listen to me. I deserve a few Reviews and I also want them. You give me a few and I will update tomorrow. I not I won´t. Haha. Suck it up and Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	4. Bad start

**I hope you have fun**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thx**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP : Haha I really don´t know either. **

**To AnnabethChase712 : Stupid question. We are talking about the Percabeth.**

Annabeth pov.

I could believe my new partner. Octavian had tried to play tough in the beginning of the interrogation and he had here and then said that he would do anything to get Octavian behind bars. He was nineteen for gods sake. I catch up to him. "Listen Percy. I know that Octavian is a jerk but if you show the judge that report Octavian will be locked away for ten years." The black haired man just shook his shoulder´s.

What a jerk. I spin him around. "Listen Jackson. I have know Idea what your problem is with me or the rest of your world but in this job you have no right to take it out on others." He grimaced. "I don´t have any problem. I am inside the rules."

He start´s to turn around but I grab him and shove him against the room. "If you want to keep this job then get a grip." Then I notice the gun pressing against my temple and I freeze. When had he pulled that.

"I don´t even want this job. I miss my life." As I let go of his collar he lowers his gun.

"Ohh and if you ever touch me again I will kill you Chase." I scoff not impressed by his bluff.

"You have no Idea how many people I´ve killed. I could shoot you in the middle of times square and not get in trouble. Next time you lay hand on me you will have a bullet in your face."

He puts back the gun in his holster. I stand there frozen. I just saw in his eyes that he wasn´t bluffing. He would kill me..

My beloved Partner walks away like nothing had ever happened.

–-line breaker-

"He just held a gun to my face." Piper shook her head. "You have to be mistaking. I can´t believe he would that."

"Piper. He held a sig sauer to my head and said. I quote, if you ever touch me again I will kill you.2

Jason chuckled. "And you gave that guy a ten of ten on the sex scalar." I look at him incredulously. "You are such a guy. " I get up and walk away.

Piper follows me out. "Do you want another partner?" I give a short laugh. "And let every one say I was scared away. Definitely not" She sighs.  
"Jackson seems to want to stay professional. He may be tough and ruthless but I don´t think he is a danger to me if I play after the rules." To come to think about it he was very concentrate when it came to the job. He just kept me as a person away. He was open to the job.

I walk into the burro were Percy was filing in his report from the interrogation. When I was finished for the day I go to the lockers and put my things away.

Percy was also putting his things away.

I got a pimps at the inside of his locker. In the door was a picture of a group of men standing on an air force base wearing heavy desert combat gear. One of them was Percy.

They had their arms around each other and were smiling broadly. Before Percy closed the door he laid his hand on the picture and smiled softly. Then he shut the door of his locker and grabbed his bag.

I sighed, grabbed my things and went to my car..

–-line breaker-

"Dad. I´m home." I yell. "About time!" Oh dear.

I walk into the kitchen were my family was seated around the dinner table. "Hello Annabeth."My step mother greeted me curtly. "I was thinking that it was high time you got on you own feet. I mean start your own life. You are twenty five and a detective and you still live here."

I knew were this was going. Susan had tried to throw me out for months but she hadn´t tried anything open because my dad might side with me.  
"What I am saying is that parents sometimes need to kick their kids out for them to grow up. My mouth went dry. My father was looking at his food. "What I am saying is that you father and I are kicking you out after supper."

I knew this was bound to happen but they could have told me tomorrow and given me a day to prepare. Instead of eating with them I wordlessly get up and go to my room. There I throw all my belongings into a few bags and carry them one by one to the police cruiser parked in front of the house. Wordlessly I get in and start driving. For some reason I stopped in front of a bar. I didn´t meant to but it just happened and before I knew it I was sitting on a bar stool drowning down drink after drink.

"Every thing alright." I look up to check spoke. It was the bartender. He was large and had a kind face so I trusted him. "My parents kicked me out and my life is totally fucked up." He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it."

Suddenly I started talking about my life and my jerk of a partner. After a while some guy named Ethan started to by me drinks and he even offered me to stay at his place for the night. He started kissing me and touching me after a while but I didn´t really mind. "Hey blond. I want to show you something in the bath room. " Giggling I follow him." To my displeasure a strong hand-held me at my arm.

Ethan noticed to. "Hey. That´s my girl tonight. Look for another girl.." He swung a punch at the man holding me. In a fraction of a seconds the guy pushed me behind him and blocked Ethan´s punch and kicked Ethan in the face. Then he turned to me and by breath caught. The familiar looking black haired green eyes man was gorgeous. Maybe he wanted to help me to. Giggling madly I lay my arms around him and try to plant a kiss on his lips. To my surprise and dismay he pushed me away with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Do you think I am ugly." I lulled at him. He shook his head. "Then what is your problem Seaweed brain."

"Pull your self together Detective. I´m bringing you home." "I don´t have a home any more." I lulled feeling quite depressed about this. "In that case I am taking you home." Before I could object he steered me out of the bar and toward the Audi TT."

**I hope you all had fun. Please please Review.**


	5. Is this Love?

**I hope you have fun.**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX ; Thx**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP : Here you are.**

**To Guest: This is the best Review of my life.**

**To AnnabethChase712 : Okay...I hope you have fun.**

Percy pov

I was eating supper with my mother, step father and little half sister Melanie when my Phone rang. I excused my self and took it.

"Hello Hestia. What can I do for you."

"Your new partner is in trouble."

"Where is she."

The shrink told me were Annabeth was and ended the call. I walk toward my fa lily. "Sorry. My partner is in some kind of trouble. I have to pick her up." My mom nodded not really depressed. She was very happy about me not being in the SEALs at the moment. Me missing a dinner one time was alright in her eyes.

I leave the house and run toward my Audi and drove through the NY traffic. Finally I reach my destination.. I leave the car and run toward the bar and enter the room. I eminently saw a guy with brown hair and eye cap dragging Annabeth toward the bathroom. It was obvious that she was really drunk so I quickly walk over to my partner and grab her arm. She grunts in displeasure. The unknown guy sees me to. "Hey. That´s my girl tonight. Look for another girl.." I felt a pang of burning hatred for the guy and the sudden urge to pull my side arm and just shoot him. My free and even jerked to the back of my pants were it was concealed. It would be so easy. I would never even get in trouble for it.

So I do the nest best thing. I just kick the guy in the chest. To my surprise Annabeth started giggling and laid her arms around me and tried to kiss me. For a second I was really contemplating the Idea of really being a jerk and just going along with what Annabeth wanted. After that she would never want to talk to me again which was what I wanted but I decided against it. I didn´t even have an Idea what was going on with Annabeth that she ended like this. To be honest I hated my self for even thinking about using or in this case raping her. She looked at me disappointed and I again, only for the breathest moment contemplated the Idea of taking her home or just the rest of the way to the bathroom. "Do you think I am ugly?" The blond detective lulled at me. Okay she was even more drunk than I thought. "Then what is your problem Seaweed brain." Wait. What was up with Seaweed brain. This was much to dangerous. I was getting to personal."Pull your self together Detective. I´m bringing you home." For some reason I was feeling the strange urge to help her while all my reflexes and instincts told me to just drop her, maybe keep her for one night and sleep to her to make sure she would stay away from me. "In that case I am taking you home." I announced surprising my self. Then it hit me that I actually cared for my new partner.

–-line breaker-

After half an hour of Annabeth trying to seduce me in the car I reached my flat. I open my door and walk around the car to Annabeths side. I open the door and unbuckle the now singing blond. Then I pull her out and lead her into my flat and directly to the bathroom. There I force her to step into the shower. Then I turn the water to as cold as possible at turn it on. A heartbeat later cold water was falling down on my partner leaving her looking at me with those beautiful gray eyes, all lust and craziness gone. Now she just looked fragile. "Come on Annabeth. I told her as softly as possible. I pull of her blouse and pants and dry her of seeing that she was barely able to stand and dry her of. Then I lead her to my bed. I put the blanket over her and tuck in the sides of the blanket under her creating a tight and warm cocoon in wich she couldn´t move in her drunk state thereby making sure she did nothing stupid.

She looked at me again with those big, shocked eyes and I could feel myself tearing up for some reason. Then I noticed that I couldn´t break eye contact. They had captured me in a way that really scared me. "Good night Annabeth."

"Good night Seaweed brain." The blond mumbled in a way that almost forced me to care for her. Considering the facet that she would not remember anything that happened tonight I could let her fall asleep happy and be a jerk tomorrow morning. I kisser her on the fore head and she smacked her lips in a very happy way. Then she closed eyes. I got up and walked toward the door to grab some sleep on the couch. Suddenly Annabeth opened her eyes again and captured me. "Please don´t go." There was no way I could say no to those eyes. God damn it I was a NAVY SEAL and I was being broken by a pair of eyes. I sigh and pull my cloths of and lay down next to her. Then I pull the second blanket other me. Annabeth moves closer to me and I lay a arm around the blond woman. Then I turn the light of. "Good night Wise girl." How I got up with nick name I had no Idea.

Annabeth pov.

When I woke I had the feeling that some ones arms should be. For some crazy reason I thought I should be in Percy´s arms. This was quite crazy. Percy was a jerk so why should I want his arms around me and where the hell was I. I got up and noticed that was still wearing undergarments and judging by the throbbing in my head I was definitely drunk enough to jump in bed with someone with out a second thought. I free myself from the blanket and get up. I leave the room and walk into an unknown living room. To my surprise I saw my Partner, Percy Jackson sitting on the couch.

He look up at me. "Good morning Chase.". I grunt a reply.. For some reason I had the urge to call him a Seaweed brain. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No:" I grown because my head was killing me. Percy get´s up and brings me breakfast."I guess you aren´t going to work today. Don´t worry. I already left and got you car and things here. Feel free to stay as long as you like.

Why was he being so nice to me. Then it hit me. "Did we have sex tonight?" Percy shook his head and threw me some of my cloths. Just then did I notice that was wearing only undergarments. "Did I give you a blow job or anything." Percy shook his head again. "You called me a Seaweed brain." He mumbled. Well that explained quite a few things. "So. How did I get you here."

"A friend hinted that you were in trouble so I went and got you.."

I groan but felt a bit thankful. Why did I suddenly have the urge to kiss him. "Everything alright?"

I blinked. "Yes. I just have a head ache."

"I called the office and said you wern´t coming today. I took of as well to take care of you." With that he got up and left the room. I hope I didn´t do anything embarrassing tonight . I needed to ask him. I got up and followed him. "Did I do anything?"

"You mean apart from trying to seduce me. You let some guy fondle you and also touched him a bit. Apart from that nothing.

I sigh in relieve. Okay what was going on. "What changed?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Yesterday I just couldn´t bare to hurt you. You just pulled that big gray eyes thing of and I never had a chance." For some reason I blushed too.

"So tell me why you were at that bar."

I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my arms around them. Then I told him the story.

When he sat down next to me I felt warmth spreading though me. What the fuck was wrong with me.

I just couldn´t stop wanting to kiss him hard. In other words I was screwed and sadly not literally. That would have been much easier.

**Hello. I hope you had fun. I just needed the Percabeth at the moment. Please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	6. I am mean

**Hi, you crazy people.**

**I just wanted to tell you that I "can´t" update in the next two weeks (I can maybe at the week end). If I do then be angry at me. I need to learn for school. So if I update then tell me how te chapter was and yell at me to sort my priorities.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	7. Runaway

**I know this is really a short chapter but I thought you deserved an update..**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX: Thx**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP : Here it is. Have fun.**

**To Guest: Have fun.**

**To AnnabethChase712 : Here you go.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP : I updated. :D**

**To AnnabethChase712: Nop sorry. Percy is still kind of a jerk.**

Chiron pov.

I rolled my wheelchair toward the long conference table. "Detective Castellan. I trust you have a good reason to call in this emergency meeting together. The mayor and every leader in the Polic force stared at the young undercover agent. "No. Kronos found out that Athena Chase has a daughter. He also knows that she is secretly still investigating her mothers death and he has no interest in being hunted down again like her mother did to him. Also rumors of her new partner reached him." The mayor look at me. "What is this about a partner? Mr Comishoner, what are you playing at"

I sighed. "What we talk about here is secret. I already suspected that Annabeth wouldn´t give up so fast so I asined her a parter that could help detective Chase on her way. I spoke to a friend of mine and she sent him here. In case Chase needed to disappear or deliver a deadly blow I assigned a individual named Percy Jackson to her. You don´t need to know much only that he is a SEAL. He is most likely the most deadly and ruthless person in New York at the moment." Before anyone could object I added a old story. "There was a incident when the cartels and gangs in Las Vegas found out that Jackson and his team were coming to Las Vegas when they were on leave and they whole criminal community was shaking in fear. They didn´t even dare stick their noses out of there houses. That guy has a reputation. If anyone can keep her safe or help her solve this it is him."

A storm of angry debates broke out. I had brought in the military in on this and the police didn´t like that. Finlay the major let´s his fist crash onto the table and every one fell silent. "There is a reason why we forbid the NYPD to investigate Kronos and handed it case over to the FBI. Now if it is true that detective Chase is in danger then she needs to disappear from the face of the planet. I hope that Jackson is nearly as good as you say or she will be another white cross.

I cursed. "Annabeth won´t like this."

Annabeth pov.

Flashback

My phone rings and I picked up the call.

"Hello. This is Chiron." I shrank was my bosses bosses bos. "How can I help you."

"We got intel that Kronos is after you. You need to disappear or you are dead." I started trembling slightly. Kronos, the guy that killed my mother by shooting her in the back when she was hunting him down. "How? What am I supposed to do? He will find me." I knew that I was already as good as dead.

"I suggest you confide in your new Partner and show him the file you stole."

I cursed. "Listen. If he is with me then he will die to." I argue. "Detective. Harms way is Jackson's natural habitat. If anyone can keep you alive then he can. I suggest you disappear. Good luck."

With that the call ended. I gulped and turned to Percy. "Percy, I got a call from the commissioner. I... I need your help." He looked at me expectantly. I explained the situation to him and gave him the file. I expected him to back out but he stayed calm and collected. When he finished reading through the file he got to his feet and walked to a closet. When he came back he was holding a M4 assault rifle with a ACOG scoap. "Well than Ms Chase. We better lose no time." I gaped at him. "You are coming?"

He rolled his eyes. "I am not leaving anyone behind." "Percy this is dangerous. If they find us then they will kill you."

"Not if I kill them first. Listen Chase, compared to what I did in my past life this will be a visit at the spa. Now lets pack our things, I plan to be on the road in the next two hours." Before I could say anything else he walk of to pack his things.

Flashback over

I was sitting next to Percy in the black audi. Before we got into the car Percy had handed me a german built MP5. He had also ordered me to pull on bullet Pruth vest. He himself was wearing a black special operation combat gear. I had no Idea from were he had it but he was suddenly wearing it. "Okay Annabeth. We are going to travel across the continent to california. I have already sent in a request for new identities and cash. Plus my old friends have provided a safe house for me so we should be alright. Keep your side arm on you at all times." I didn´t answer and looked at out the window as Percy swerved through the midnight traffic. "Percy. What did you do before you joined the NYPD." "I was in the NAVY." "I know people in the NAVY. You are different." "Listen Chase. What I did in the military is classified because I am still officially employed in the NAVY. I am not aloud to tell you anything. If I wanted to tell you anything I would need to ask my superiors or the team shrink for permissions. Now shut up and let my concentrate on the road."

I glare at him. "Sorry detective but it is my job to keep you safe and not to be nice."

**I hope you have lots of fun. I know there are a few mstakes in here. Please bear with me. Have fun.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	8. On the run

**I hope you will have lot´s of fun because writing this is a bitch. So read it have lot´s of fun.**

**To Guest: Thank you.**

**To anthane: Thank you.**

**To anthane: Here I am.**

**To Guest: Here you are.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: I have no Idea. He is such a Seaweed brain. Kronos will be a lot more carefull with Percy around.**

**To AnnabethChase712: Yes she is.**

**To babyelove: I hope you have lot´s of fun.**

Annabeth pov.

For the next few hours I sulked trying to ignore the man next to me but his scent was by now slowly driving me crazy. He kept looking over to him. He kept looking around checking is we were being followed. Suddenly Percy cursed. Before I could ask him what was up a police cruiser pulled over in front of us and signaled us to pull over. I could sence Percy tencing. Suddenly Percy swerved out of the way and accelerated. The police car sirens came to life and he followed us. I could tell at ones that Percy was a pro. He weaved in and out of the traffic faster than anyone could believe. "What the fuck are you doing Jackson." I yell. "My orders are to disappear. The moment he looks us up on a computer we turn up like a signal fire. It is my assignment to keep you safe and of the grid and I will do that. I will kill or put everyone who tries to stop me out of action."

"Damn the cops. If he doesn´t break of in a few seconds I will have to kill him." Percy growls. I looked at him shocked. "You would kill one of your own." Percy souls. "I am not a cop and I am only loyal to my team, my oath and my assignment. Just about in that order." Percy pulled of the highway and stopped the car. Then he opened the door and grabbed his assault rifle. "Shut up and stay in the car." Then he was gone. I looked around surprised. The police car stops behind us. Then the loudspeakers came to life. "This is the police. Leave the vehicle and put your hands behind your head." Sighing I comlpy."Now get on your knees." I do that and I could here some one heading toward me. Just when one officers grabs my wrists to cuff me two sharp bags echo through the night. I instinctively roll into a ball to minimize the target. Then some one yanks me to my feet and not very gentle and I cry out in pain and shock. Then I see that it is Percy. Before I could say anything he shoves me roughly into the car. A few heartbeats later he appears in the drivers seat. "We need to ditch the car ASAP." The engine came to life and we were back on the road. Suddenly I woke out of my shock. "You killed them?"

He glared at me. "Yes Annabeth. I had to make sure you don´t turn up on the police grid. Now I told you to stay in the car not to get out. Now since only one of them came to you I had to kill both of them instead of knocking them out cold." He yells at me. "If you ever disobey a direct order by me again I will lock you up on an aircraft carrier or something. Do you understand me?" "Excuse me." I scoffed."No, you are not excused. Now shut up and let me do what I do best." "Now we are going to buy a new car when the shops open. Driving with this car is much to dangerous. By now they have our car in their system and they will find us. I have no interest in killing some one else today." I wanted to scream and rage but I somehow had the feeling that wouldn´t do me much good. Finlay after an hour we pulled over at a Audi store. "Come with me and don´t do anything stupid." Be barks. To my surprise he hands me a gun...and forces me to put on a bullet pruth vest. "Jackson, aren´t you over doing it a bit. We aren´t being hunted yet."

"Yes, and put our guard down?" He nearly dragged me toward the shop and only let me go shortly before we entered the building. Fifteen minutes later we were walking toward a sleek black Audi. He opened the door and I sat down inside. A few seconds later we were of again. "How can you just sit there knowing that you´ve ended two lives. Two possible wives that have lost their husbands. Children that will have to grow up without their Parents."

"Shut up Chase. I swear to god." He snapped at me and I fell quite

Percy pov.

I felt sorry for snapping at Annabeth but she wasn´t even able to follow simple orders. They would have had the mother of all headaches for the next day or so...anyway I was in a bad mood. Only a few hours ago I had killed two police officers just because she was few hours but they would be alive. Now thanks to her they were dead.

I could have screamed. I didn´t realy give a second thought after killing people. I was used to it from my old job but I grew up trusting and respecting cops and I didn´t like killing them to much, especially when there was another way. And so the day passed. Annabeth staid pale and silent next to me for five or six hours. We stopped for a short lunch at a road side diner. Untill then we had barely exchanged a word. "Can we talk about something." She nearly begged. "About what should we talk" I ask back. I awkwardly put an arm around the young detective and tenses for a second but then relaxes. "Don´t worry I will keep you safe." I mumbled hoping that was what she was worrying about. "Will you try to keep the collateral damage minimal from now on?" I chuckle. "Well I will try." I whisper and she giggles. "You know, Right now you are not a total jerk." I actually laughed at this. She smiled at me and I suddenly noticed that I was smiling back so I let my face harden and turned back to my pizza. Annabeth sighed and we finished lunch in silence.

-line breaker-

About one hour before midnight.

I look over to Annabeth. The beautiful woman was already asleep. Sighing I decided to pull over at the next hotel.

When I finally pull over it was already midnight. I shoulder our bags and then lift the sleeping Annabeth out of my car. Then I carry her into the hotel and rent the room.

Then I enter the room and tuck her in. Then I pull of my jeans and t-shirt of and grab my gun but make sure that the safety is on and that my finger is behind the trigger and not in front of it. Then I lie down in the bed next to Annabeth and found my self staring at her untill I drifted of to sleep.

**Ohhh check out my story Sins of a solar Empire on my Henrie James Locker account. I I hope you had lot´s of fun because I didn´t. Now suck it up and Review anyway.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	9. Lost my hold

**Okay. Here you are. I decided to take a risk. You will understand but this just fits right now. **

**To babyelove:She will find out.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: I updated. Happy! :)**

**To claces guardian angel: Hahahahaha. I hope you are happy.**

Annabeth pov.

When I woke up I kept my eyes closed for a while and breathed in the maddening, intoxicating scent. I felt a arm around me and were the hand should be something hard was pressed into my back. I stirred a bit and felt my nose brushing against something soft and I noticed warm breath washing over my face and that I had my arm around some one large, muscular and warm. The air smelled of the sea and warm cookies and my legs were tangled with the ones from someone else. I opened my eyes and saw black hair. Then I looked down into the closed eyes and froze. It was Jackson and our noses were brushing. And he was drooling a bit wich was quite cute.

My breath caught and my partner grumbled something about moms cookies. Then he pressed his face into my cheek and slept on but not before he mumbled something about a Wisegirl being very tasty or something. Sadly I had a very good Idea who Wisegirl was and my face was burning. It was quite cute and he was a great and kind guy...as long as he was asleep. It made me think about what had happened in the mans life to turn him into this. I felt his lips pressing against my cheeks and it made my skin tingle. For some reason I felt safe in arms. Sighing I cuddled myself against his warm, strong chest and went back to sleep.

Percy pov.

When I woke up my face was pressed into a warm soft cheek. I was cuddled against and tangled with a warm, soft and small body. It was extremely confident. Wait...I was cuddling with a body. I opened my eyes and saw waves of golden blond hair. Groaning I pull back and see the perfect face of the sleeping Annabeth. Now I jerked fully awake and pulled the arm that was wrapped the blond away and carefully freed my legs. Then I carefully remove her arm from my body and quietly get up. This couldn´t be happening...

I get up. Annabeth looked absolutely gorgeous and beautiful. Damn. Cursing myself I go into the bathroom and take a shower. When I was finished and left the bathroom Annabeth was awake...more or les. She blinked at me slowly and yawned. I felt myself soften. Then I pull myself together. "Get up Chase. Hit the shower and get dressed. We are moving out ASAP."

To be honest treating her like this made me feel bad but I couldn´t get close to her. For one she was my assignment and I had to stay professional and second I didn´t want to create ties. This was only temporarily. I was going to go back to the SEALs when this was over. I lived for the call. There was no better way to get a kick then jumping out of an Airplane or diving out of a submarine. I felt alive in fire fights and all my senses were primed on keeping me alive and completing the mission. There was no way I was leaving that behind.

Annabeth pov.

I will be honest. I was disappointed when Percy was les than friendly to me when I woke up. I pulled my eyes away from his perfect torso and strange scars that looked a lot like bullet wounds and other injuries that you got when in combat. The soldier pulled on black pair of trousers and a shirt. He pulled on a black shirt and over that a light bullet pruth vest. Over that he pulled a black jacket and over that a black combat vest wich also served as as combat armor. Then he pulled on black combat boots. He fastened a holster to his leg and drooped his side arm into it. In general he gave the term `black ops` a whole new meaning.

In the mean time I also got dressed and also put on a light bullet pruth vest. "Percy. Isn´t your combat armor a bit...well."

"In the car barely anyone will notice and when we aren´t in the car no one should think he has a chance of getting close to you plus I would be the first target. Everyone one will pay attention to us wich means seeking up or assassinating you will be a lot harder. Plus by now they will have noticed that you are missing. Since they can´t keep an eye on you anymore the chances of being attacked rises and also the number of resources that they are willing to invest rise.

Percy put on a helmet with combat glasses strapped to it and slung his M4 over his shoulder.

I stuffed my Glock into the back of my jeans. "I´m ready." I announce. "Well then. Lets get the hell out of here. We grabbed out bag and walked to the car. Fortunately it was still quite early and not to many people were around. I got into the shotgun seat while Percy put our bags in cars trunk.

Then he climbed behind the wheel and we were of.

"Were are we going anyway." My protector glared for some reason. "For now the journey is the thing that counts. The longer we are traveling and the greater the distants that we travel the harder it gets to stay on our tracks. If well manage to stay safe for the next 48 hours without any direct contact I will look for a hide out. I sighed and Percy put on sunglasses.

Suddenly my Phone started ringing on my bag. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was Piper so I picked up. "Good morning Piper."

"Good morning Annabeth. Now what the hell is going on." Just when I opened my mouth to reply Percy grabbed the Phone, ignoring my complains. He rolled down the window and threw it out. Then he closed the window. "What the hell was that for Jackson."

"Did it occur to you that if the NYPD can track a mobile phone that maybe Kronos can to." I glared at him. "It was Piper." "If we are lucky it was. In that case they could still track the call. If we aren´t lucky it was a staged call ordered by Kronos. You see. As far as he knows the phone was sent somewhere else as a decoy. You just confirmed who you are."

I glared at him...sadly he was right. I had been reckless. The soldier ignored me and concentrated on the road. "Were are we going for now?" "West coast." He replied shortly. I sighed and gave up.

We drove on through the day. Around 3:00pm I insisted that we switched seats so that Percy could rest. As expected he didn´t sleep. Well I think he was awake but I couldn´t be sure because I couldn´t see his eyes behind his glasses.

Afternoon progressed to evening. Around 9:00 pm Percy spoke for the first time. "Let´s find the hotel. " He murmured. At the next chance I pulled of the freeway and drove into a small town. We found a small hotel and parked up in front. We got out. Percy pulled of his helmet and vest so you didn´t see on sight that he was a soldier. He put the vest, rifle and helmet into a bag." Then I walked to the back of the car and grabbed mine and we walked into hotel. We rented a room and entered it. It was small and old but at least it was clean. Groaning I dropped down on the bed and tried to relax. I looked over to Percy and found him staring at me. When he saw me looking at him he quickly looked away.

I nearly smiled to myself. I decided that I needed a drink, sex or both. Something to let go of the stress. Sadly I had the suspicion that Percy would have a problem with me consuming alcohol or letting some guy in my room. He sat down and pulled his gun from the holster. Then he pulled of his pants, bulletproof vest and shirt and climbed under the blanket. I also pulled of my bulletproof vest, blouse and jeans and climbed into the bed on the other side. If he would just open up to me. Percy turned the lights of and a few seconds later he was sleeping. The man was lying on side side facing me. I carefully cuddle up against him. I had no Idea why but the close proximity and warmth made me feel secure and I relaxed a bit. And feeling his warm, hard chest against my back was really comfortable. "Chase. What are you doing." Damn. He was awake. I gulped. "Are you trying to have Physical contact with me." I cursed but decided to break it to him. "Okay. I am really stressed, freaked out and scared and have to much time to think and instead of being helpful you just ignore me or behave like a jerk. You might be used to the pressure and never feel fear but I am just a human. I also really like you for some reason and if I just need a little physical contact to feel a bit secure then you can suck it up and be a human for ones. And you don´t take any hints."

When I heard him curse quietly I started to scoot away from him but to my surprise a muscular arm wrapped itself around my torso and pulled me against the jerk behind me. I sighed. The contact sent warm shivers up and down my body. "So, you are really stressed?" he mused. I pressed my back against him. I could feel his heart beating in his chest. Suddenly I noticed his hand slowly creeping up from my stomach to my chest. It was a silent invitation. If I wanted to stop I just had to do anything. I knew I wouldn´t move. This was what I needed tonight.

I relaxed bit.

_**Warning! Raited M! Lemon alert! ! Warning!**_

Percy pov.

She relaxed a bit against me so I let my hand hesitantly wanter further up untill she reached the edge of her bra. I waited for a second and then let my hand wander up even further untill I cupped her breast. I could hear her heart racing vilontly in her chest. Then I slowly pull the hand back a bit and let it slip under her bra. I give her breast a gentle squeeze .

Then I let my hand wander down her stomach and let the tips of my fingers brush down her tanned and toned stomach past her belly button and to the edge of her panties. Her breath caughed when my hand wondered under it and to the never region. My finger runs through her fold and the blond gasped. I continued to tease her for a few minutes untill I pushed two fingers into her. My blond assignment moans out loud. Then I start working my finger inside her for about a minute. When I pull out Annabeth sighes and turns around and glares at me. When she spoke her voice was suprising soft. "Are you going to play around all night or can we get to business." She whispered and glared at me. "You know. I really am not your fan." She hissed. I rolled on top of her and grinned down at her. Annabeth glared at me and grabbed my hair. She pulled my head down and crashed her lips against mine. The intense, nearly forced kiss lasted for only a few seconds. Annabeth arched her back and I grabbed behind her and unclasped her bra.

Annabeth glared up at me. "You know you really are a Seaweed brain." She growled at me but she looked a bit sad. "Why that Wisegirl." She sighed. "You just are because you still have to ask." I was confused. "And now you are confused. You know what. Just forget it." She leaned up and kissed me. I removed her bra and dropped it next to the bead on the floor. Then I smiled down at her and looked up and down her body. Her breasts were quite small and they were firm and they fit her.

Lean, strong and slim. "Would you please stop looking." Annabeth hissed. I ignored her and kept looking. When she tried to slap me and I caught her hand. Then I pinned them down over her head and continued inspecting her chest. Annabeth growled at me. I then lowered my face and started licking her breasts. I slowly teased them with the tip of my tongue. She groaned involuntarily.

**Lemon break. It is safe to read again. **

As soon as I let go Annabeth nudges me to roll of her. I comply and a heartbeat later she was on top of me. She grinned down at me. Then leaned in and kissed me. Instead of being heated and hungry it was gentle. It said more then a thousand words could. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but to me it lasted a life time.

She pulled back and looked nervous, hopeless and alone. Like the little seven year old girl would have when it ran away from home because her parents kept fighting. I read about it in her file. A little lost girl that needed someone to take her in their arms and tell that everything was going to be alright.

"Can you give me that?" It was a simple question and I knew what she meant. Who was I? The only reason why I treated her like I did was because I was holding on to a past. A past in wich I burned hot and bright but maybe this was more important that any mission I ever had. All the time I had pushed her away because I was afraid of falling for her when I missed a simple fact. I already had fallen for her. I had lost my grip the moment she looked at me with her innocent, sparkling gray eyes after I turned of the water in the shower off when she was drunk. I had impacted the ground when she called me Seaweed brain. It was to late.

By now she looked nervous. "Listen. I´m sorry. I di-" I cut her of by cupping her cheeks and kissing her just as gently as she did. "Is that an answer?" Her eyes were shining. "Don´t worry Wise girl. I will take care of you. No madder what happens I will be at your side untill my heart stops beating." I stroked down her back. Then we continued kissing for an ethernity...or that´s what it felt like. When Annabeth pulled back I suddenly realised that I had a very gorgeous, almost naked gray eyed blond on top of me. It seemed as if she just noticed the same thing.

**Back to raited M. Lemon alert.**

Annabeth kissed me on the mouth and slowly pushed her tongue inside my mouth. I let her control for a while untill she pulled away and climbed down me. Her lips touched the tip of my member and her head started bobbing up and down for a minute. It was driving me crazy and I was at Annabeth´s mercy as she forced groans and begs from my lips. Much to early she stopped and came up to me. She looked at my innocently with eyes sparkling from amusement. "Anything else you want to say Seaweed brain?"

I glared up at her. "Why you little-." I rolled on top of her and attacked her lips. Then I wondered down her jaw to her neck and farther until I reached her breasts wich I teased for a few minutes while I pulled panties of and teased her down there to...untill Annabeth hit me. I climbed back up to her and our lips met again. The girl wrapped her arms around my neck and her hands each grabbed a fist full of my hair. She wrapped her legs around my waist and gazed at me intently. "What are you thinking about now?" I hiss at her. "I was just asking myself if you filled your head with pressed Seaweed or if you simply go to the beach and gathered up as much kelp as you could find and forced it into your skull through your nose." I looked at her open mouth. Much to late I gather my senses "You are so going to pay for that." I growl play fully. "I am counting on that...Seaweed brain." It looked like she would have said more but I positioned myself in her entrance and she shut up. So I slowly pushed inside her. My well...I think girl friend took a sharp breath. Then she pulled me down and kissed me passionately and moaned at the same time while I thrusted into her. To my surprise she tries to push me of her. I let her and before I could ask any questions the gray eyes girl had straddled me and looked down at me. "You know you look really cute from up here." She teases me. "I also have a great view from down here." I jab back at her. I reached up and grabbed both her breasts and pulled her down toward me. Our lips meet again. Again she pulls back much to early but she made up for it the moment she positioned herself above me member. Then she let herself drop onto me and cried out. For the next few minutes she rode me. Now she wasn´t the only one moaning and crying out. I couldn´t decide were to look. Her bouncing breasts or blazing eyes. Since the decision was so hard I closed my eyes. Finlay she climaxed and cried out loud. Her walls clenched in on my member. Before she could do anything I pulled her down toward me and rolled on top of her. Then I attacked her lips again and thrusted into her at the same time untill I climaxed and my seeds shot into the young detective. Feeling totally exhausted collapsed on top of her.

**Bad raited M Part is over. It is safe again.**

"Get of me you heavy..." She groaned. Smiling I roll of her and look her deep in the eyes. "How could I have been so stupid." I whisper. She gives a extremely adorable confused look. "This is way more important then any job of the world. " I whisper. She looked at me wide eyed. Then she closed her eyes and leaned over and pecked me on the lips. I pull her on top of me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her torso and pull her as close to me as possible. "Hey." I whisper. The detective looks up at me. "I love you Annabeth Chase."

**So. I don´t know why I wrote a lemon. Partly because I was asked to and maybe because it just fit here. I was planning on letting them hate each other for a lot longer but I wasn´t carefull and the Percabeth simple over whelmed me. I guess it is impossible to contain it for evere. It will always win. YOU HEAR THAT YOU MEAN PERICO FANS! LONG LIVE THE PERCABETH! Anyway. Please Review. I hope you had fun.**

**Henrie Locker over and outl**


	10. Best possible twist

**Okay. I will just ignore that I only got one Review.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: No problem. I never stood a chance.**

Annabeth pov.

When I woke up I felt ecstatic. I was lying on a Seaweed brain and he had his arms tightly wrapped around me and we were both naked. Of course in the long run this could mean trouble but for now I was in a perfect mood...oh and the best part was that he said that he loved me. I mean how can my world become a better place. I giggled when I thought about the things Percy and I had done to each other. The Seaweed brian was still sleeping under me. He was drooling slightly and his nose was doing this twitching thing wich was so cute I wanted to cry.

Last night had begun is a hook up wich was good enough and it had ended with him telling me he loved me. I closed my eyes and savoured the feeling of our naked bodies pressed against each other and our tangled legs. I looked at the timer. 10:45. Damn we were late. To be honest I felt unnerved that he was actually sleeping late but he looked so piece full. I leaned up and I gently pressed my lips to his.

He opened his eyes slowly and I was transfixed immediately. I just couldn´t look away from his green eyes. Damn I was getting week. His arms around me tightened. Then I deepened the kiss. "You are sleeping late?" He smiled.

"You know, when a totally gorgeous girl is naked on top of you, you have no reason to get up to fast." He suddenly rolled on top of me and gazed down at me chest. I slapped him in the face." Percy my eyes are up here. "

My...well I think boy friend grinned down at me. "You know. Your breasts are nearly a beautiful as your eyes." I glared at him. He sighed."Okay. I lied. Your eyes are much more beautiful." I grinned at him smugly and kiss him hard on the mouth. "How about sex for breakfast and then Starbucks." He asked grinning playfully. I just stared up at him.

-line breaker-

I sipped at my coffee and leaned against Percy who was stuffing bagels into his mouth. Leaning against him was a lot les comfortably then imagined because Percy had insist on wearing his black combat armor and there was a heavy assault rifle leaning against the wall behind his chair. His helmet hung from his chair and we were getting a lot of stares. "You really love me?" I asked. "Yes, I do Wise girl. I love you."

I smiled at him. "I loved you to." I whisper. He smiled at me. Suddenly I felt Percy´s arm reached out for his M4. I looked around and saw two large men in black suites entering the room. I saw nothing dangerous but I guess Percy´s siduational awareness was acting up untill they were walking into our direction. Suddenly Percy jumped to his feet and pointed his rifle at them. I reached for my Glock. "American special forces." Percy yelled. I pointed my gun at them and yelled "NYPD." Every one in the caffee started screaming and dived to the ground. The two men didn´t looked impressed. He pulled open his jacked and I see an ID card. It told me nothing but Percy´s grip on his gun relaxed. "NSA?" Percy asked. They nodded.

"We have a safe house for you. I think you might know it. You were there before." Percy started grinning. "Hawaii?"

One of them nodded and handed Percy a black suitecase."Ohh and Valkyrie sais hi." Percy smiled. "Yes. Say hi back and tell her I might be off the job a bit longer because I have to babysit a helpless detective." I blushed. "So I guess you don´t want us to mention that you were cuddling. Nor do you want us to mention your activities last night." Percy lowered his assault rifle. "No. I wouldn´t want that," They winked at him and left before I could demand how they knew that. I round on Percy. "How do they know we slept together?"

He shrugged. "This is the NSA you are talking about. I don´t want to know how they found out. To be honest I would be more concerned if they didn´t know because then I would have to ask what they are wasting my tax dollars on... Well then gorgeous. Are you ready for hawaii." I grinned at him and Percy face. My boyfriend paid for our breakfast and led me to the car. "Were are we going now?" "The airport. We have a wonderful large house at the beach waiting for us. It is a private property so you don´t need to bother getting dressed in the morning." He leads me over to the car and I punch him." You perv." Sadly the blow hurt me more than him. We sat down in the back of the car.

**So. Here is the next chapter. I hope you have lots of fun. Please please Review**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	11. Last walk

Dear Readers

My time with you people was great and I got to know to many interesting people and I read so many great stories of great authors but I guess all things have to come to an end.

I noticed that I am missing my life here even tho I have so much fun. Your Reviews and pm´s often make my day. I started of as a author who couldn´t write a single sentence with out two spelling and one gramma mistake and now I am doing great. Sadly my real life, here in germany isn´t running like that. Now all the time that I should have been spending on school I put into my fanfictions. I don´t know when of if I am coming back but this is my life and if I don´t fight for it who will? Getting to know you was a great pleasure. I think I will be back when my summer holidays begin and the I will decide were I am standing. Please please please forgive me for letting you hang like this, especaly becasue my stories are all at a turning point at the moment. I will miss many (all) of you.

Special thanks to ABE for being there with me on this page from almost the beginning. To IrishGreekGirl for getting me to laugh a lot and to AnnabethChase712 for giving me such a great time. Also to everyone who read ,favorite and followed my story and to all those who Reviewed and kept me going.

It was a honor and pleasure to entertain you. Please understand and please hang in there with me and hope for the best. (Damn I am nearly crying.) Miss you already

See you all on the other side.

Henrie Locker over and out.


	12. Hollydays

**I hope you have lots of fun with this. My parents and teachers convinced me that throwing everything away. But I will not be able to update that often.**

**To ABE.: I thought everything and the people in my life managed to convince me to not throw my biggest hobby away.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Okay, you win. You can stop whining.**

Annabeth pov.

I sit down next to Percy and he started the engine. Percy pulled of the parking lot and headed back onto the freeway. This was just great. Percy, me , Hawaii, a large beach house, only us and no one to supervise us. This was just great. I wound´t bother getting dressed for days.

"So. How are we going to get you´re gear into the airplane?"

"Got clearance by the NTSB (national transportation safety board). I will, as always take my sidearm. My heavy gear and weaponry goes with the cargo.

I look at my boyfriend. Damn every time I saw him I wanted to kiss him. He smiled at me softly.

"Percy. Would you please tell me what you used to do in the Military. I mean I know you were special forces."

He sighed. "You aren´t giving up are you?" I shook my head.

"I am a SEAL."

I looked at him wide eyes but I had no Idea why I was surprised but I still was. "I guess you aren´t going to tell me any war stories."

He laughed. "No, not now." Then I heard him whisper."You don´t want to hear them. To many bad memories. To many friends that didn´t make it home."

"What is the hardest part in your job?" I asked.

"Waiting for the fight to begin sucks and turning up at one of your best friends homes and telling their mothers or wives that they won´t be coming home. Looking in their eyes. When you turn up they can often see in your face what had happened. I will never forget it. One of my friends pregnant fiancee´s just collapse and I stayed with the family the whole evening. In the end I was crying just as much as they were. In my whole career I only said I´m not taking part in this only ones and that went against my vow. You don´t have the right to not do some thing because it is to dangerous because others depend on it. It isn´t some much the skill itself even tho that is a large part of it. It is the ability to walk cold hearted and unwavering into a storm of fire and not hesitate. You have to be ready to sacrifice yourself for your mission and the soldier next to you. Thoes are the ideals for wich we got Trident punched on our chests."

I gulped. "You can´t imagine what true grief is until a guy that you trust with your life and love like a brother dies in your arms and you wish that you could swap places." We stayed in silence. I had no Idea what Percy had seen or done in his life and I was determinant to find out. I wanted to understand the puzzle that was Seaweed brain.

I leaned against him a bit while he drove. "I love you Percy."

He smiles at me. "I love you to wise girl."

Finally we reach the airport.

–-line breaker...

I walked out of the airport next to Percy who was pushing a trolley with our bags and the large black box with Percy's gear was stode. I loved the smell of the air around me. The smell of the sea...it reminded me of the guy holding my hand. We took a cab to a car center and Percy bought...another AUDI. "You like AUDI´s?" I ask. He gave me a heart melting smile. "Yes, I also filed in a request for the militarized version of the AUDI-Q8. Just to keep you in one piece." I grinned at him. We drove over the island and finally we reached the large beach house. Twenty minutes later I was lying on top of a Seaweed brain, wearing a gray, very see through bikini and he was wearing swimming trunks. It had been a bitch to get him to let me pull of my bullet pruth vest and get him to take his of. And he still had a holster strapped to his leg with a Sig Sauer in it. But still. Making out was just great. I slowly pushed my lips against his and goosebumps erupt over my back when he unclasps my bikini top and let´s it drop to the ground.

Then I continue kissing him until he rolls on top of me. "We should unpack." I whisper while Percy´s hands massages my chest. "We can. But only as long as you stay dressed like this."

Grinning he get up and I insistently miss the physical contact. "On second thought we can unpack later." I pull him back ´ down onto me.

–-line breaker-

"We need to be more careful." I mumble. We were sitting on the beach and staring at the setting sun. Okay. Percy was sitting on a beach towel I was using Percy´s lap as a head rest.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I get pregnant?"

He chuckled. "Now that would be awesome under normal circumstances. You know if you wern´t being hunted and everything?" Percy looked down at me as I blushed deeply. "Well you see. You wouldn´t be able to get rid of me that easy then." I giggled and pushed him on his back. Then I rolled on top of him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
"You know that this is very unprofessional." He teases me.

I grin at him.

"You know that fondling me under the blanket the entire flight is also unacceptable. I could press charges if I wanted to. Okay, the CIA would stop my charges but still..." He laughed softly. "Yes, but seeing try to glare at me was really fun. You didn´t seem to mind." I giggled. There were children around. I felt his hands crawl lower and lower down my back until they reached...yep he was definitely interested me. I pull myself up and kiss him.

"Annabeth!" Asked a female voice. I look around and see...Piper, Malcom, Frank, Bianca, and Jason walking toward us over the sand. I try to jump of Percy but he kept his arms around me. The boy wear wearing swimming trunks and Piper and Hazel were wearing bikinis. I suddenly felt very thankful that Percy had told me to change from my see through bikini to a black one. Wait a seconds. I turn to Percy who was grinning at me from under me. "You knew they were coming." He grinned at me and let me free. I jump up and run toward my friends and give each of them a short hug.

"Hi, Jackson." Percy joined us. Piper, Bianca and Hazel grabbed my hands and dragged me away from the others.

"When did this happen?" Piper demanded. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well. Last time I checked you hated Percy and now you are lying on top of him and kissing him." Piper whined. Hazel who didn´t know Percy just looked amused. "Well. I kind of was messed up after work and I was thrown out of my home and then I went to a bar and got drunk. Just as some guy was dragging me of to the bathroom Percy turned up and brought me to his fat or that is what he told me. I can´t remember anything. I think it began when I woke up next morning and just wanted to have his arms around me and kiss him.

Then I told them the whole story with me being on the run and Percy being my body guard. When I was finished we just sat there and stared out at Sea. After maybe a quorter hour Piper suggested we head back and we found the boys sitting on camping chairs behind the house with bears in there hands. To my surprise Malcom had no problem with Percy and me dating because the three boys were in a heavy bromance session. "So Percy. Why is there a hustler with a gun strapped to your swimming shorts?" Frank asked. "Because despite the appearance I am still on duty and I am taking care of Annabeth wich means I constantly have my sde arm available. You should see me when we were traveling. I was fully geared up for a black ups." The boys started cracking up for some reason.

"So. Charon told sent us on holly days here but I was surprised when we were lead away from the normal gate and were supposed to board a AC-130." Jason joked. Percy also chuckled. I look at Percy and do my wide, gray eyes thing because I had by now found out that Percy totally sucked against that. "Percy. Can you please order Pizza for us.

Sighing the soldier gets to his feet and walks back into the house.

"Ohh. Did I forget to mention that we have decided that he is my Seaweed brain. He has nothing to say against it. That means he usually does what I say. Oh and be pissed at him for ending our phone call. It was his fault. He threw the phone out of the window."

Piper shook her head. "Figures." She mumbled.

A sat down in Percy´s seat. When he scooped me in his arms and sat back down.

This was going to be one of the best evenings in a long, long time. Well only of you cut out the day Seaweed brain and I got together.

**Okay. Here you are. I hope you have lots of fun with this.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	13. Rainbow caves

**I hope you have lot´s of fun. I will change the raiting from T to M.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Haha okay. No prob.**

**To riptidefirebends: Okay. **

**To Awesome, Epic, and Brilliant: Thank you. Mam yes mam.**

**To babyelove: THank you. **

**To Lonewolf11: I sooooooooo agree. **

**To Guest: Thank you.**

Annabeth pov.

Snuggled up in Percy arms like this I felt like little child. Okay, a little child with really perverted thoughts but still a little child. It was evening and we were sitting around a camp fire. ( Me in Percy´s arms.) and I was in heaven. I mean all I had to do was literally just close my eyes and bury my face in his chest and feel safe. It was the best place in the world and Hell. I was in Hawaii so that counts for something...lying in Percy´s arms. Piper had some how ended up sitting on Percy´s lap and Hazel was leaning against her husband.

You see this worked. I wanted to stay like this and not be bothered wich meant that when ever some one interacted with me and the interaction wasn´t inform of Percy kissing me our feeding me with fruits I growled at them. It was fool pruth. And so I listened to the comfortable mixture of Percy´s heart beat in one ear and in the other the waves. "Annabeth?" Percy voice rang out from very, very , very far away. "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa". Ha, that went well. I felt very pleased with myself. Everyone definitely got my message. To my dismay Percy and the others chuckled. "You are gorgeous and adorable." Percy whispered in my ear. Okay. I choose to forgive him. Then Percy pressed his lips against my temple. I smacked my lips feeling very content with the world. Percy pulled me closer against him. Damn I could stay here for ever. "Do you want me to bring you to bed." Before I could growl at him. "I will go with you and I will keep you compfy the whole night." He quickly added. I though a second. In bed I would be alone with Percy. I gave Percy a short nod and felt myself being lifted into the air and then carried through the house. Naturally I just kept my eyes closed and finely I felt myself being lowered onto a bed. Percy didn´t bother changing me out of my swim cloths. He laid down next to me and scooped me into his arms and pulled me on top of him. "I love you Wise Girl." Percy whispered. I stick my tongue out at him and he kissed my nose. "Good night Seaweed brian." I whisper and sigh happily slowly drifting of to sleep.

Suddenly warm water hit me. I woke up and imidietly recognized the salty scent of the Sea. My eyes jerked open I was staring at Percy who was still bare chested. Over him was the night sky but I could see that the horizon was already orange. Wait...I was outside. Shocked I looked around. Water...lot´s of it. Percy was walking into the Sea. I yelped in surprise and wrapped my arms around Percy´s neck and pulled myself up against him. "What are you doing?" I squeak.

He laughed. "I am taking us for a early morning swim."

"But I want to sleep on." I complain. Then I wrap my legs around Percy´s waist and burry my face in my boyfriends sholder. I felt Percy walk deeper into the water untill it went to our chests. Then he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Do you still want to sleep. We are alone out here and there is no one around...we could do what every we want..including each other.

I growled at him. The man chuckled. "Okay, do you want me to take you some were totaly awesome."

I groaned. "As long as I can sleep."

Then I felt myself being carried through the water and suddenly Percy heaved me onto some thing hard. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting on a edge of very expensive looking speed boat that was ancered about a hundred feet of shore. "This is what I wanted to do." Percy pulled himself onto the boat and scooped me into his arms and carried my over the the seats in the front. He put me down in the shot gun seat and started the engine. Then we were of. The wind and spay of the Sea shook me awake. I found my blouse lying in the boat and it was dry so I guessed Percy had planned all this. There was also a water pruth combat fiver bag.

"Were are we going."

Percy laughed. "To a place I found when I was here last time."

I found myself staring at Percy. Feeling very happy I wrapped my arms around Percy´s arm and looked ahaid."

Percy pov.

I felt Annabeth hug my arm tightly. I grinned down at her. She was staring out of the windshield I looked back at Annabeth. Wait. I could see down her cleaverage all the way. Suddenly Annabeth´s amused voice called me back to reality. "Do you m Seaweed brain?" I blushed and laughed nervously. I stared ahaid and kept the boat on course. Then I pushed both thrusters to ahaid flank. All the time I felt Annabeh´s chest pressing against my arm and it was driving my crazy. I glanced at her. She was grinned at me playfully. Her eyes were sparkling from excitement and she looked happy. Her smile made my heart flutter madly.

Sighing I program in the heading into the auto pilot and switched it on. Then I got up and led Annabeth to the back of the boat to the two soft benches. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my arm again and leaned against me. "I love you Wise Girl." I tell her. The wind was whipping Annabeth´s hair around. Damn that girl was gorgeous. I found myself staring down her cleavage. "Percy? What are you looking at." Annabeth teased me. I decide to try to make her nervous. "You know I really do like them you know." I inform her- I reach out and gently squeeze her breasts. Annabeth started blushing but recovered quickly. "Is that so. Would you like to insect both of them?" She asked with a very professional sounding voice. I mimicked her professional voice. "Yes, I think that would be prudent." She releases my arms and I also tough her other breast. I marveled again at how soft jet firm they were. "At first inspection they seem alright but if you wish we can make a appointment for a more furrow inspection." I informed her. The woman grinned und pulled off her blouse.

-line breaker-

Annabeth pov.

half an hour later.

We reached a small island and and on one side the shore was taken by a fifteen foot hight cliff of black volcanic rock. Percy told me to stand up and fastened a rebreather to my back. "Do you trust me." I faltered for a second. "Yes, I do." Percy grinned at me and handing me diving goggles. I nervously pulled them on.

Then Percy pulled the military diving bag on his back. Then I pull my breathing equipment on. Percy throws the anchor into the water and drops the keys of the boat into his pocket. Then we climb down into the water. "Hang on." Percy ordered me. I turned on my oxygen supply sulking about because Percy didn´t need a rebreather. Then I rapped my arms and legs around Percy and held on tight.

Then Percy submerged with me clinging to him. Percy dove toward the cliffs and suddenly I could see a hole under water in the side of the cliff. Percy dove through it and I was surprised how fast Percy was inside the water. We dived through a tunnel maybe fifteen feet long and then we seemed to reach a pool. We break the surface and I let go of the Seaweed brian and climb out of the water and find myelf in a cervaen. I bit light came out of cracks in ceiling bathing the room in dim rainbow collared light. It was most likely mirrored in through small cracks by crystals. I could see that this cave was volcanic nature. Percy opened his back pack and pulled out a beach towel and spread it out.

Then he pulled out a few bags of sweats. I sighed happily. A picnic in a cave only assessable by water.

I wouldn´t mind spending a few hours here.

Sadly I had no Idea at all about how dangerous and the world of Soldiers like Percy was.

**Okay. I am not happy with this chapter. To messy and to Lemony. I am going to change the raiting to M. Okay. Their won´t be much Percabeth in the next chapters but hey. I hope you had fun anyway.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	14. Here you go

**Here you go. A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant told me to update this story next so here you are. Ohh you just have to check her account out because she is top of the line.**

**To Guest: Why thank you?**

**To babyelove: Here you go.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Percy always plans out for Annabeth.**

**To A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant: I know I know. You are better.**

Annabeth pov

That evening I was sitting on a towel on the beach with Percy´s head on my lap. He was wearing swimming trunks and I was wearing a bikini.I stroked his soft hair and smiled at my self. "You know. I love the view from down here." Percy commented. I glared at him. Our friends were exploring Honolulu so now we had the whole beach back to ourselves. "You are really cocky Seaweed brain. Maybe I should arrest you."

Percy laughed. "If you were the one arresting me I would go to jail without even putting up a fight." "So Percy. Do you always have a weapon on you."

"Well usually. But I am even more armed when I want to impress gray eyed, blonds." I chuckled and leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose." He smiled up at me. "I love you Annabeth." I smiled down at him. "I love you to Percy." Smiling I stare out at the pacific and the setting sun. Everything was bathed in golden light. "You know. This would be even more perfect if you took your bikini top of." My boyfriend mused.

I glared at him playfully. "Ones a day isn´t enough for you."

"From you darling I can never have enough." I grinned at him. "You are like a child some times Percy." I sighed and reached behind me and unclasped my top and dropped it. "Are you happy now." I teased. He gazed up at my face totally happy. "I am happy with you Annabeth. A lot more than before I met you." I gave him a gentle smile. "I am happy with you to. So how long are we staying here."

He grinned. "At least a few months. I called a friend from NSA´s geek squad and told them to write us a cover story. I am a marine biologist and you are an architect. We are getting our new files tomorrow via agent oh and my partner from special forces is also making a long vacation with her boyfriend les then a mile from here."

I picked it up. "Your partner?" I ran my hand through his hair. "I´m saying nothing."

"And if I strip fully?" I offered. Percy bit his look and it looked like he was thinking hard. I sighed and pushed Percy´s head of me and pulled of the lower part of my gray bikini. Then I climbed on top of Percy and he wrapped his arms around me. "Now, is your girlfriend lying on top of you naked enough to convince you or should I do thing´s to you."

He grinned at me. "Even the code name of my partner is classified. Hell her boyfriend doesn´t even know that she is special forces. He thinks she is a radio officer or something."

I smiled. Now we were getting somewhere. "Now, what is her codename name Seaweed brain." I ask. Then I kiss the edge of his jaw and let my lips down his neck. "Her code name is Valkery."

"Since when are there woman in the SEALs." I pulled back. Percy had his eyes closed. Good to know I could drive him nuts. So I wrap my arms around his neck and gaze into his Seaweed brain. "Now since when are there woman in the SEAL´s."

"Since one refused to take know for an answer and outclassed almost all of the competition. Well everyone except me and I made top marks in the underwater demolition course and also aced hell week and then tactical training.

"So is the documentary that you can watch on TV or you tube about your training staged or is that authentic."

Percy laughed. "They cut a lot out because lot´s of out training is classified. You know you rubbing your breasts over my chest could even get me to talk. You know they would be so disappointed. Well that north Korean team that took me as prisoner. They tortured me for seven hours untill I was saved by my team and they only wanted to know who I work for. For some reason they didn´t believe me that I worked for Darth Vader. Okay, they would have lost anyway." Percy rolled on top of me and cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine. "Why that?"

"Because they lack interrogators that are totally gorgeous blond, gray eyed detectives posing as supermodels named Annabeth Chase." I gave him a smile untill I heard a loud click behind my back and I felt metal rings appear around my wrists. Handcuffs. I cursed. "Why Percy?" I groan.

"You were trying to get classified information out of me. I need to make sure you are no enemy operative."

I glared at him untill be pushed me of him and got to his feet."Were you you going. "I am getting a blanket and a pillow. I tought we could sleep out here at the beach." Then he sprinted away. I glared at then pulled up my leg and pulled my space pair of handcuff kees out of my sandals. A second later my hands were free again. I lay back down to pretend that my hands were still bound. Finlay Percy came back and I glared at him. He was carrying a blanket and a pillow in his arms. Finlay he bowed down next to me. I surged up and grabbed his arm. Then I spun him around and pulled his hand down to my collar bone and bucked my hips up. Percy groaned and somehow a heartbeat later he was on top of me. "So you got out?"

"Apparently. Now I want to spend the time untill we go to sleep with cuddling with you because I am not in the mood for sex. I just want to cuddle. I sat up and pulled on my bikini. "Why?" Percy moaned. "Because Piper, Jason and all the others are coming back and I really don´t want to be naked in front of everyone."

Percy chuckled. "You have a point."

"Of course. I always do." Then I rolled on top of Percy and used his muscular chest as a pillow. Percy pulled the blanket over us and then wrapped his arms around us.

I looked out at the Sea. "Percy. I know this is a stupid and much to early question but were are we going." I look at Percy and find him gazing at me with his mesmerizing, dark green eyes. "To be honest I am planning on something permanent with you. You know hoping for marriage one day." I lock eyes with him. "You are already thinking about marriage?" I ask with an unreadable voice. "Well, I´m sorry but you are one of the most amazing People I´ve ever met."

"One of the most amazing?" I asked pointedly. "Well there is my little sister Melanie and of course Valkery and she is also like my sister. Well you are the most amazing girl I have ever..." Percy rambled untill I pressed my lips against his. "That is very sweet of you. I wouldn´t mind it to much if you popped the question soon." He looked at me stunned. "You would say yes?" I give him a pointed look. "Well, if you asked now I would tell you to hold on to your ring and ask you to give us some time first but I wouldn´t say no because I love you more then anyone else before and it feels more natural with you then with anyone every before. I would tell you to ask me in a few months and then I would say yes."

"Well if you asked while we were having sex I would say yes to anything." I joked. Percy chuckled. "I love you Annabeth Chase. I love you a lot." He gave me an uncertain smile and I smiled back down at him. I started at his sparkling green eyes. Then I leaned down and kissed him on the lips gently. "I love you to Seaweed brain. I have an Idea. You stay with me and I will marry you. Take it as a deal."

"Okay Wise Girl. We gave a deal. You put up with my for six months and I will ask you to marry me."

I blushed and felt happy. I mean like this happiness were you get stupid and fuzzy in your head. "Okay deal. You know. If there wasn´t the possibility of our friends coming back I would reward you now. Consider yourself in possession of a sex translucent on me as soon as we are alone."

"I will remember that but let us enjoy the rest of the sunset for now." I stared out at the golden Sea and leaned my head down on Percy. Percy adjusted his arms around me and then kissed the top of my head. Then I slowly fell asleep listening to Percy´s heart beat and the sound of the surfe.

"Sleep well Wise Girl. I am never letting you go." Percy whispered and seconds later I fall asleep.

**Here you go. Have fun. So they will be undercover for a few chapters. You know. They will explore Hawaii and so on. They will work and live there for a few months untill things go south and the bad boy´s catch up to her . Please, please, please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	15. A Temporary Good-bye

This is A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant. IIII Winter Wolf IIII says that he is sorry. His laptop got taken away, but he will update in two weeks. And he can still answer Reviews and PMs. Sit tight, and don't worry.

-Stay Awesome, Epic, and Brilliant and IIII Winter Wolf IIII over and out


	16. I am back all you awesome people

Hello. And I am back. I engaged in a Tear 1 ops and recovered my laptop under great personal risks but I was victorious in the end. No victory with out risks.

So I am back and I am back to stay. My special thanks to A,wesome E,pic B,illiant for being the things in her name.

Winter Wolf over and out.


	17. New job

**So. Have fun...**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Non of your business.**

**To Astarate: THank you.**

**To ROBO: Haha why thank you.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Thank you.**

**To : Why thank you.**

Piper pov.

If I was honest Percy scared the hell out of me sometimes. During the interrogation or the way he acted when Annabeth confronted the man and now he appeared like a Teddy bear to me when arround Annabeth. But still he always carried a gun with him and I had the feeling that I didn´t want to be around when he started using that gun. Annabth had told me what Percy had done to those high way cops. Our day in Honolulu had been awesome and I could see why Percy loved it here. Finlay we reached Percy´s house.

Frank parked the car in front of the house and we all left the car. I grabbed Jason's hand and Hazel grabbed Franks. Finlay we entered Percy and Annabeth´s home. I groaned and walked to the dining table were a piece of paper with some writing on it was waiting for us.

"Annabeth and I are sleeping on the beach out side. Hope you had a good day. If you haven't eaten jet food is in the fridge.

Capitan Percy Jackson." I grinned. I think that that guy was crazy about Annabeth and that he maybe didn´t have a lot of experience when it came to romantic relationships. He maybe had hooked up a few times but in conducting a stable relationship he was a first timer. "Come on let us go to bed." They nod.

Annabeth pov.

I woke up to the sound of Percy´s heartbeat and the sound waves. Then I noticed tha Percy as usual had both his arms wrapped tightly around me. I gently nuzzled his neck. Damn, I loved this man much to much. We barely knew each other and I had already fallen for him hard. To be honest I was quite happy that Piper, Hazel, Frank and Jason were leaving tomorrow. I was going to get a new job at an architecture firm. This was all a part of the cover. Percy would work for the national geographics as a diver. I had tried to convince him to not shadow me. To my suprise he agreed. He said that the deterrent was more efective then him actually being around. The Idea was that if they went afer me Percy would lash out in return and if they took out Percy they would pull in the whole SEAL team one and possibly even other elements of the military and no matter how powerful the mafja was they would never be able to take it up with the military in any way.

"Percy, wake up." I hiss. Nothing. "Wake up now." Still nothing. "Wake up or I will start undressing." Nothing...

I groan. I knew that I wouldn´t get away from his grasp. "Percy wake up." I try again. Maybe he was pretending... I leaned over and nibble at his ear.

He unwillingly wakes up. I lock my eyes on his green ones. "Good morning Seaweed brain."

He blinked up at me. "Hello Wise Girl."

-line breaker-

We were just heading into Honolulu after bringing Hazel, Piper, Jason and Frank to the airport. I had my first job interview at the architecture firm. It felt strange because I still had my glock in the back of my pants and my badge in my pocket. So I was kind of working two jobs at ones. I know I had gone to college but then I went for NYPD much to the displeasure of my family.

"Are you nervous?" Percy asked from beside me. "Nop."

He glanced at me apprehensive.

"Are you nervous with your first trip with the National Geographic. You know ship wreck diving and so on?"

Percy laughed. "Annabeth. I dive out of submarines for a living. The only difference is that I won´t be wearing military equipment. Well except my side arm."

I giggled. "Won´t they ask any questions." Percy laughed. "No, They know who I work for so they won´t ask anything. My nestmates and I saved two of the guys I will be working with in Afghanistan when they were taken as hostages by insurgents. They owe me so they will just take me in."

I nodded. "Who also owes you a favour?"

Percy laughed. "Well. The presidents daughter Zoe and I are pen friends after her father president Atlas sent me and Valkyrie to follow her on her first day." Percy chuckled. "Then there are a few Admirals and Generals. Ohh plus Aphrodite and I ones hooked up when she was doing the NAVY Callender and I still have her number on my phone." Percy chuckled at my glare. "You still have her number."

Percy rolls his eyes and I slap his shoulder. "Okay Wise Girl. We are there. Do you want me to come with you?"

I laughed. "Percy. You also have a job. You said you had to head out to a wreck today." My boyfriend pouted. "Percy. I can handle myself."

"Okay you win. Just be carefull." My boyfriend wined. "Okay. Percy I will." Percy stops the car in front of the office building. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "See you during supper. I will take a cab home." I open the car door. "Okay." Percy pouts at me. "Behave and I will not be dressed when you come home." Percy bights his lip. "Okay. I will." I kiss him again, get out of the car and head into the office building.

I was greeted by a young woman at a desk in the lobbi."I have a interview with Mr Wilford."

She smiled at me. "What is your name?"

I smiled at her. "Anna Rowling." The young woman threw me another smile. "Well, Call me Drew. Mr Wilford is waiting for you."

I give the asian woman a smile and continue down the hallway. There were doors on both sides leading to offices but my destination was the offices farthest in the back. When I reach it some one called me in.

The round and bearded man inside told me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"So Ms Rowling. I will cut it short. We got your mail and would love to have you here."

I was surprised. They had already decided to take me. That went fast. "Okay. When do I start."

Mr Wilford smiled at me. "Be here tomorrow at 08:00 am. We have a staff meeting in wich you could meet everyone. We will also get you a office and a assistant."

I grin at him. "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

**Okay. This chapter sucks and I hope you had fun anyway. So Review...**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
